Plan Virus
by dreamteam2
Summary: While Rex is out with Noah, something happens to Rex. The thing you know, Holiday and Six, have to find a mystery person to save Rex, and someone else too...(no romance intended)
1. What

In this story rex and Noah go to hang out, but then something happens to Rex. Will Six and Holiday be able to stop the threat to save Providence and Rex from...himself?

This is my first story so I'm really exited! Please review- constructive criticism is welcome.

There will be some violence (rated t), and no romance intended. I really hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1

"What?"

**-Rex's P.O.V-**

"Everything looks normal**."** Said Dr. Holiday

"Can I go now Doc?" I said as I hopped off the exam table in Holiday's office, "I was supposed to meet Noah half an hour ago!"

"I just wanted to catch up on all your exams since you skipped last month."

Holiday gave me a threatening glare as I ran out putting on my jacket.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" asked Noah.

"Of course, you have me!" I confidently told him

Noah and I walked through a hole in a fence at an old construction site. It was late at night so we had to use flashlights. As we walked through the site, Noah asked what we were even doing.

"Are you serious? This place is awesome!" I said. Noah gave me a look that told me he was not amused.

"Ok, Ok so I thought it would be a little cooler." I admitted.

**-Somewhere-**

"Is it ready?"

"Yes boss, when should we set the plan in motion?"

"A.S.A.P, I need Providence to crumble!"

-**Holiday's P.O.V-**

I pressed the communicator in my ear, "Six? Hello?"

"I'm here." He replied.

"Have you seen Rex, he was supposed to be back by now."

"No, I can look if you want."

"Thanks."

_Where is that kid? If Providence is going to give him some freedom, he needs to learn not to abuse it._ I thought as I looked for Rex's biometric signature.

**-Rex's P.O.V-**

"We're almost there" I assured Noah. A steel beam fell from above

"Run!" I yelled. Noah and I moved out of the way right before the beam crashed to the ground. I was knocked down from the force, but as I stood up I realized Noah wasn't around.

"Noah...Noah!" I tried to find him, hopping he hadn't been crushed. _White Knight would kill me if anything happened, if Noah's parents don't get to me first. _

"Rex! I'm over here! We have to go around to the entrance, there's too much debris."

I was about to answer him when a shadowy figure appeared. At first I thought is was Noah, but how did he get over here so quickly? I started to walk over to him and ask him how he got over here so fast, but when I got close a searing pain filled my body.

"AAAHHH!" I groaned, "What…happening…No…ah." I could barely speak as I fell to the ground. I don't remember ever hitting the ground.

**-Noah's P.O.V-**

"Rex?" I heard someone yell, no scream, "Rex? Are you OK? I asked again.

I pulled out my phone and called Dr. Holiday, why? Because I had no idea what to do.

**-Holiday's P.O.V-**

"Six, have you found him yet"

"No sign, you?"

"Nope, but his nanite readings went off the charts, then flat lined. Hold on I've got to go." I let go of the communicator, and picked up my phone, who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"Holiday wearily answered.

"Holiday? This is Noah!"

"Is Rex with you?"

"Yes, I mean no, well sort of."

**-Six's P.O.V-**

"Six, its Holiday, I know where Rex is."

"Going there now." I turned my hover board around, and headed into the construction area. I floated down to the ground, and looked around.

"Holiday, I don't see anything, I'll report back when I do."

I was walking around looking for Rex, a jump-jet already took Noah back to Providence. I thought I had already inspected every area and was about to tell Holiday we would have to wait until morning, but then I saw the kid, his clothes looked battered and he looked weak.

"Rex?" I shouted as I walked over, when he didn't reply, I started to run. When I reached him, I noticed that he wasn't all there, he was looking off into space, with a blue glow to his eyes.

"Rex?" I asked again. I shook his shoulders waiting for him to wake up and tell me to stop, but he didn't instead he looked at me and in a voice, not his own (more monotone) he said

"ERROR, ERROR CANNOT COMPLY, SHUTING DOWN." As he finished he collapsed into my arms.

"Holiday, I've got him."

**-Rex's P.O.V-**

I was in a black room, with white numbers spinning all around me, my head hurt so badly, and the numbers flying around me weren't helping.

**ERROR, ERROR **I heard in my head, or was it coming from the room? I couldn't think, my vision filled with blackness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the others will be longer (1k +) I was just exited to get it up. I will try to cut back on the P.O.V swapping and making them more noticeable.

Thanks to YellowAngela for the suggestions!

Please review, and message me for any ideas or suggestions!


	2. Infection

In this story Rex and Noah go to hang out, but then something happens to Rex. Will Six and Holiday be able to stop the threat to save Providence and Rex from...himself?

There will be some violence (rated t), and no romance intended. I really hope you enjoy :)

_I was in a black room, with white numbers spinning all around me, my head hurt so badly, and the numbers flying around me weren't helping._

_**ERROR, ERROR **__I heard in my head, or was it coming from the room? I couldn't think, my vision filled with blackness._

Chapter 2

"Infection"

"What happened?" Holiday was filled with concern, glad that six couldn't see it.

"I'm not sure, He's out cold. I'm coming back to the base." Six, behind his emotion-blocking shades, was also concerned about Rex. He was always so confident and alive, now he was weak and helpless.

Holiday stood up from her desk ran over to the door when Six walked in carrying the limp EVO teen.

"Oh my god!" Holiday gasped. The boy looked like he had taken a beating. Holiday laid Rex down on a table and checked his vitals.

"Everything seems fine on a normal level, but... I can't get a reading on his nanites." Holiday looked up to find that Six had left the room, probably to inform White Knight about what happened. A few minutes later of messing with equipment she got a reading. Rex's eyes had returned to their normal deep brown colour.

**-Rex-**

I woke up to a white light, confused at where I was. I sat up only to feel faint. I laid back down and realized I was in Doc's office, not back at… where was that? What happened? I tried to sit up again, this time a success. As everything came into focus I saw Holiday sitting at a computer.

"What happened?" I asked, finding my throat sore.

"You're awake!" Holiday came over and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too Doc," I said "what happened?"

"You tell me, Six found you at an old construction site with Noah. Six told me that before you blacked out you said something about shutting down."

"I…ugg!" I tried to think, my head hurt so bad, "I …remember getting separated from Noah, then there was this man, or EVO, I'm not sure. I felt like there were a thousand knives stabbing me repeatedly. AHH!" My mind went blank again and I felt myself slipping.

Holiday ran over to catch him as his eyes rolled back and he fell.

"Rex!" Holiday laid him back down on the table. Rex opened his eyes, they were glowing blue-white.

"Rex? Are you OK?" He stood up and seemed to stare at Holiday, but didn't really see her.

**-Six-**

After six dropped off Rex, he left to go inform White Knight about what happened. It was too much, Six had to leave the room. He really cared about the kid, even when he was wild and rule breaking.

"How's Rex?" Asked Bobo swinging out into the hallway from his hammock in his and Rex's shared room.

"He is all right for now. Why weren't you with him? I thought you two couldn't be separated?"

"I had to take care of some business in the Petting Zoo." At that Six raised an eyebrow, but then realized it didn't matter. Bobo started walking away when Six asked:

"Are you going to go see Rex?"

"Not now, its taco night!" with that Bobo ran off to the cafeteria. Six walked into a big room with screens everywhere and a large meeting table/ holographic map in the middle. Six pressed a button by one of the screens.

"I suspect that you have taken care of the situation?" White's face appeared on the large screen

"I found Rex, he's with Holiday.'

"You need to learn to control that EVO Six or I'll find a way. Do you understand? He can't getting into these situations." White seemed to say that a lot but never really did anything. People started saying that one day he would snap and actually do something. As Six walked back to Holiday's office he heard a smashing sound. He picked up the pace until he stood in front of a dented door.

Six opened the door to find Holiday pinned against the wall with one of Rex's Punk Busters. Rex turned to Six, his face blank, eyes glowing blue. Quickly Six's blades slid out and he jumped on Rex. He didn't want to hurt him, but something had to done. While Six was fighting with Rex and his BFS, Holiday was able to get a sedative and shoot Rex, but not before he could turn around and give her a nasty cut on the arm. Rex's face flickered with concern for a moment.

"No era mi intención hacerlo." Rex said before he went down. Pieces of metal fell all around Rex as his sword fell apart and he soon joined the shards on the ground. Holiday and Six looked at the young EVO. He was lying on the ground having little spasms as he fought whatever was making him act like he did. Rex finally went still and Six, along with Holiday, cleaned up the mess.

"Are you alright?" asked Holiday

"Better than you. How's your arm?" Six slid his blades back where they belong and walked over to Holiday.

"He cut you good, need help?" Six let go of Holiday's arm as she grabbed a wrap from desk.

"What was going on?" Six looked down at Rex lying on the floor. Holiday explained what happened while Six and her put Rex on a small medical bed. Holiday wrote down a few things on a clipboard. Other than the sound of a pen scratching the paper and Rex's weak breathing, the room was silent.

"Thanks for helping me." Holiday said

"No problem, but I think I'll stick around until everything is sorted out from now on."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoyed chapter two. I tried to make it longer and incorporate some of your suggestions! I can't wait for the next chapter! I love to hear your reactions! Thank for reading!

! !

Please review, and message me for any ideas or suggestions!


	3. Nanite Master

In this story Rex and Noah go to hang out, but then something happens to Rex. Will Six and Holiday be able to stop the threat to save Providence and Rex from...himself?

There will be some violence (rated t), and no romance intended. I really hope you enjoy :)

"_What was going on?" Six looked down at Rex lying on the floor. Holiday explained what happened while Six and her put Rex on a small medical bed. Holiday wrote down a few things on a clipboard. Other than the sound of a pen scratching the paper and Rex's weak breathing, the room was silent._

"_Thanks for helping me." Holiday said_

"_No problem, but I think I'll stick around until everything is sorted out from now on."_

Chapter 3

"Nanite Master"

**-Rex-**

Rex woke up in his bed. "_Wha? What happened?" _Rex thought. He walked over to the door to go look for Holiday. Suddenly flashes of the previous day filled his mind, destroying the lab, fighting six, and…hurting Holiday! It was the middle of the night, but the full moon gave enough light through the windows as Rex ran to Holiday's lab.

"Holiday!" Rex starred at a dented door that easily swung opened. Rex slowly walked in to find Holiday at her computer, and Six by her side. When they heard the door open they turned to see Rex standing in the doorway. Six brought out his blades and Holiday stood up.

"gahh! What are you doing?" Rex stepped back when he saw their preparedness to fight.

"Rex? Is that really you?" Holiday walked towards Rex.

"Umm, Yeah?" Rex replied getting more confused as time went on. Six's swords went back into his sleeves. Just then Rex noticed the bandage going up Holiday's right arm.

**-Somewhere-**

"Is it working yet?"

"Almost, Sir, it takes time. It needs to find the Omega1 nanite first.

"Fine, but if this fails in any way, you won't live long enough to hear me finish telling you what I'll do!"

"Of course boss! It will work!"

A person turned around to walk out of a room with lots of computers and a big throne-like chair. On the way out, they put their hand on the door. Blue lines spread over the door, and it opened.

**-Rex- **

"What happened?" Rex asked Holiday.

"Oh, I..just" Holiday couldn't find a way to tell Rex it was him, he obviously didn't remember what happened. Rex had a flashback, he had been the one who cut her.

"I, I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly there was a sound, much like an aircraft, outside. The group ran to the window to see a large, green ship. It looked like a cylinder with legs.

"Caesar!" Rex ran out to greet his brother.

"Mijo! Good to see you!" Caesar said

"So how was the trip to the Amazon to see if you could salvage anything from Rylander's lab?" Holiday asked as Six, Bobo, and her came out.

"I couldn't find anything that wasn't destroyed in the explosion." Caesar looked down disappointed.

"Caesar, I need to talk to you," Holiday lead Caesar inside.

After a while of Rex playing videogames with Bobo, he was called to Holiday's lab.

"What?" Rex asked when he walked in. Holiday and Caesar were looking at a computer screen, but Rex couldn't tell what was on it.

"Rex, we have something to show you." Rex walked over to see. On the screen was a nanite, but not any nanite, it looked like the Omega1 nanite that was inside Rex, but it was..red?

"Rex, this is a Beta3 nanite. It was made to control other nanites, like Omega and Alpha, but it was extremely unstable. Only four Beta nanites were ever created. This one, was..found." Caesar explained.

"Do we have to go get it?" Rex asked

"No, it's already here, inside you." Caesar said, looking at the ground not wanting to make eye contact.

"Wha? Wha?" Rex stuttered over his words as he tried to think.

"Rex, sit down. It's going to be ok…" A bell went off.

"EVO emergency in lower Manhattan." Six said as he walked in. "Rex, stay here." With that everyone left the room and Rex was alone to think about what just happened.

"Just because I have an extra nanite doesn't mean I can't help people!" Rex formed his Boogie Pack and flew off to help.

When Rex landed, he found himself in front of a large rat-like EVO.

**-Holiday-**

"What is HE doing here?" White Knight's face appeared on a screen. A Providence aircraft was hovering above the city.

"I, I, he was supposed to stay back at the base!" Holiday said through gritted teeth.

"He never has been one for rules." Six stated.

"Rex what are you doing?" Holiday asked into her communicator.

"Doing what I've always done Doc, kick EVO butt!" Rex responded with one hand to his ear, and the other, in Smack Hand form, was holding back the EVO.

"Rex! You have to stop!" Caesar interrupted.

"Relax bro, I've got this down to a science." Rex formed his Bull Whip and shocked the EVO unconscious. He went over to the giant rat, his hands turning back to normal. Rex reaches out to cure the EVO, but Holiday and Caesar are screaming in his ear.

**-Rex-**

"Ugg! Will you two stop I got this under control." Rex turned off his communicator.

"Don't worry little guy, I got this." Rex put his hand on the EVO and blue lines spread over it. He could feel the nanites being absorbed, but, but something was not right.

"AHHH!" Rex felt his nanits losing control.

From above Holiday, Six, and Caesar watched as Rex tried to cure the EVO.

"Rex!" Holiday screamed. "Gah! He turned off his communicator!"

The scene below was terrifying as one EVO disappeared, but another one was created. Rex had fallen to the ground and was now sprouting machines out of his body, slowly forming a metal-like EVO.

"What's happening?" Cried Holiday. "Does he need to offload?"

"No, he was able to absorb the active nanites, but was unable to deactivate them. The Beta3 nanite must have found the Omega1 nanite and now has control over it. Holiday, Rex is now like any other EVO." Caesar looked down at his brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoyed chapter three. I stayed up all night Thursday and friday writing it, so I really do apologize for any mistakes, I just am so exited! I love to hear your reactions! Thank for reading!

! !

Please review, and message me for any ideas or suggestions!


	4. Under Control

In this story Rex and Noah go to hang out, but then something happens to Rex. Will Six and Holiday be able to stop the threat to save Providence and Rex from...himself?

There will be some violence (rated t), and no romance intended. I really hope you enjoy :)

"_No, he was able to absorb the active nanites, but was unable to deactivate them. The Beta3 nanite must have found the Omega1 nanite and now has control over it. Holiday, Rex is now like any other EVO." Caesar looked down at his brother._

Chapter 4

"Under Control"

Holiday and Caesar looked down at Rex. He was forming different machines, some they had never seen before, but they would fall apart.

"He's doing it, his fighting." Caesar said.

"Ahhh!' Rex continued to scream. He could feel himself becoming more and more exhausted the longer he fought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Holiday was finally able to convince White Knight to lower the helicopter.

"Rex!" Holiday ran over to him.

"W…w...wha…happening?" Rex was now convulsing.

"It's going to be ok, just hold on." Holiday ran back to the helicopter to get a sedative. When she came back out Rex had gone limp.

"Help me lift him!" Holiday called to Caesar. Caesar was inside having a conversation about rare birds he saw in the Amazon when he herd Holiday call.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked out.

"I need help with Rex, he's too heavy!" Holiday was trying to lift Rex off the ground.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Holiday gave Caesar an odd look but quickly remembered it was Caesar and nothing ever made sense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the EVO attack site someone walked across the rubble that was a mix of building and Rex's nanite metal.

"I have it." They told someone through their communicator as they picked up Rex's old one that had been left behind.

" The nanites aren't reacting like they should. We can't control them." They turned around and formed a jet-like machine on their back and flew away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at the base, Rex was still out. He was laying on a hospital bed in Holiday's lab. Caesar and Holiday were trying to find a way to help Rex.

"I know a lot about the Beta nanites, but this one seems to have been reprogramed. Specially designed for Rex, or someone like him." Caesar told Holiday.

"I don't understand though, how would you reprogram one?" Holiday was flipping through stacks of research she had collected over the past five years.

"You would need to be able to communicate with them on a molecular scale. Like Rex can…" Caesar realized for the first time since he was reunited with his brother how special Rex was.

Rex had been unconscious for the past three day as his ninites started to shut down.

"Six, I'm worried. I have never seen anything like this, what if he never wakes up? Caesar has no idea what to do." Holiday was putting back all of her papers, but they were so messy they would just fall off again. Holiday had barely slept in the past two days and Caesar hadn't come out of his lab because he had also been trying to help Rex. Suddenly an alarm went off and White Knight's voice was heard over the intercom.

"We have an emergency in the lower levels, there is a break in on sector 7B!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, I was trying to hold an exciting part off until chapter five. I promise that things will go back to normal soon, and I'm hoping to upload again Friday or Saturday.


	5. who

In this story Rex and Noah go to hang out, but then something happens to Rex. Will Six and Holiday be able to stop the threat to save Providence and Rex from...himself?

There will be some violence (rated t), and no romance intended. I really hope you enjoy :)

"_Six, I'm worried. I have never seen anything like this, what if he never wakes up? Caesar has no idea what to do." Holiday was putting back all of her papers, but they were so messy they would just fall off again. Holiday had barely slept in the past two days and Caesar hadn't come out of his lab because he had also been trying to help Rex. Suddenly an alarm went off and White Knight's voice was heard over the intercom._

"_We have an emergency in the lower levels, there is a break in on sector 7B!"_

Chapter 5

"Who"

Holiday and Six ran out into the hallway to see what was happening. They were met by Caesar. As they ran down the steps they heard fighting and sounds of disaster. When they got to level 7B there were pawns laying on the floor. In the middle of the hallway there was someone in a hooded sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was gray and had orange pixel patterns on it with light blue outlines. They were also wearing black yoga pants with blue and orange stripes on the sides.

"Who are you, and what have you come for?" Six asked as he slid his blades out. Holiday and Caesar took fighting stances as Bobo pulled out his blasters. The person looked up and slid their hood down. Long black hair fell out and settled out their shoulders. She looked about 17 and had deep brown eyes that stared at the group.

"Answer my question or we will be forced to attack!" Six said.

"It doesn't matter what I say, you will still fight me." With that, her hand turned into a large blue sword. The edges of the sword were curved in and it had an oval cut out of the middle. Orange outlines that seemed to glow surrounded the edge and the point. Everyone was overcome with a shocked expression and accidentally dropped their weapons.

"Wha..?" Holiday tried to spit out. "How?"

"Wow, normally people are surprised, but not this much." She laughed at her own not very funny joke. It sounded almost like Rex's…

"Now if you excuse me," Her hand turned back to normal and she calmly walked past the group. Once she was past them she pulled out a scanner type device, then formed an orange and blue motorcycle-like vehicle and zoomed down the hallway. Once Holiday and the others snapped out of their shock they quickly tried to follow.

"Where did she go? She's gunna get it now!" Bobo said.

"Six did you see that?" Holiday asked

"It couldn't be possible!" Caesar muttered to himself.

"We have to find her now!" Six instructed them all. They ran down multiple hallways until they discovered she was headed for Rex.

"Rex!" Holiday stopped running. "She's after Rex!" When they finally made it back to the Holiday's lab they found the girl standing over Rex. She lowered he hand and touched Rex. Blue lines spread over his body.

"STOP!" Holiday shouted as Six broke through the locked door. "What are you doing to him!" Holiday ran over to Rex, but the girl used her free hand to form and orange force field over herself and Rex.

"I'm activating his nanites, don't worry I don't want to hurt him." She declared. The girl was having a hard time keeping he hand on Rex because he was now shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly the girl's eyes started to glow orange and her face went blank.

"Re...x?" She uttered. Both she and Rex went still and she fell to the floor, her force field turning back to a normal hand. Rex suddenly coughed and sat up.

"She did it." Holiday exclaimed

"Did what? Doc wha..when?" Rex was clearly confused. Meanwhile Caesar ran over to the girl and picked her up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holiday, Caesar and Rex were in the main room with the table and the large screens on the wall. One of the screens contained White's face.

"Oh, come on!" Rex pleaded, "I know you missed me!"

"It is nice to have are top soldier back." White responded. Everyone turned around when they heard a small gasp.

"ugg!" The girl stood up to realize that she was in a yellow holographic type tube. "What?" She thought.

"Glad to see you're awake, oh and thanks for helping Rex." Holiday said.

"What were you trying to pull?" Rex asked as he walked over. "Who are you anyway?'

"I…I" The girl tried to speak.

"I would also like to know, Isabella." Caesar said as he also walked over to the tube.

"Caesar!" The girl, or Isabella looked like she was about to faint and leaned against the side of the tube. "But…but I thought!"

"Me too." Caesar expressed a look of sadness.

'Would anyone mind telling me what is going on here?" Rex interrupted.

"Rex, this is your well our sister, Isabella." Isabella turned around and sank to the floor, tears filling her eyes. Rex stood there in shock as Caesar walked out of the room.

"Holiday?" Rex turned around. Holiday suddenly noticed that the two looked a lot alike. They both had black hair, deep brown eyes, and somewhat dark skin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey everyone! So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I can't wait to write chapter 6!


	6. Lockdown

In this story Rex and Noah go to hang out, but then something happens to Rex. Will Six and Holiday be able to stop the threat to save Providence and Rex from...himself?

There will be some violence (rated t), and no romance intended. I really hope you enjoy :)

"_Would anyone mind telling me what is going on here?" Rex interrupted._

"_Rex, this is your well our sister, Isabella." Isabella turned around and sank to the floor, tears filling her eyes. Rex stood there in shock as Caesar walked out of the room._

"_Holiday?" Rex turned around. Holiday suddenly noticed that the two looked a lot alike. They both had black hair, deep brown eyes, and somewhat dark skin._

Chapter 6

"Lockdown"

It had been two days since Isabella had come to Providence. Holiday had wanted to conduct blood tests to see it she really was Rex and Caesar's sister, but Caesar spent all of the time since then in his lab and hadn't come out. Rex left soon after Caesar told Rex the truth about Isabella and also hasn't been seen. Surprisingly Isabella was the only one who really stayed. She was given a room to which she spends most of her time if she isn't in the Petting Zoo. It was odd how she found it so interesting. Rex too had been intrigued by the strange collections of EVOs. Holiday has barely managed to get a word out of Isabella other than a "Hey" or "Excuse me" as they passed in the hall. All Holiday really wanted to know was if Isabella had the power to cure EVOs like Rex.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **The alarm went off signaling that an outside door had been opened.

"What happened?" Six asked White Knight when his face appeared.

"She left." Was all he replied.

"You know we couldn't have kept her here," Six explained to White "She would have left eventually."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Isabella was on a country road walking toward the setting sun. She had left Providence to go find Rex. She needed more info about him, she too just learned about him. When Isabella first left she speed off on her motorcycle, but then decided to walk. Her life seemed like a blur speeding by, especially in the past few days, that she liked to take it slow. She tried to think back to her childhood. "Ugg!" She grunted as she always found it hard to think back to before she turned 10. All she could remember was Caesar and her at a family dinner.

"But wait..." She thought out loud. "If it was a family dinner wouldn't Rex be there?" Isabella tried to put the strange teen who she had barely known into the picture but it didn't seem right. She decided that she should start form the basics. "My name is Isabella Salazar," Isabella started the list "I am from….gah!" Isabella never knew that answer "I am 16 years old," the list ended there. It was now dark outside and she realized she had stopped walking and was just standing on the side of the road.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where is she?" he wondered, "Did you find him, did you get him?" He was growing impatient.

"Are they both on the radar?" He asked a servant.

"Yes and they both have the Beta" they replied.

"I want them both locked down, if she can't do her job, I will!" He reached out and typed a code into the computer.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Isabella was still thinking when suddenly her mind went blank. She felt the world spinning as darkness filled her vision.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Holiday was able to get a team out to find Isabella. If there was one thing Holiday wanted to do, it was keep an eye on her, she had obviously had a purpose in coming to Providence. They were in a Jet flying to the last location Holiday had been able to get a bio-metric reading from her. They lowered the jet close to the road. Holiday and a few Pawns got out and saw Isabella walking by the road when she slowed to a stop. Holiday thought she saw them, it would have been hard not to have. But she looked deep in thought as Holiday walked up to her. Then Isabella's eyes glazed over and she collapsed.

"Are you OK?" Holiday had caught her. Isabella's eyes were now glowing orange like when she had helped Rex.

"**SHUTTING DOWN,** **LOCKDOWN COMPLETE." **

The girl went limp in Holidays arms.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Rex had managed to get to Hong Kong. He always seemed to come here when something was troubling him. He walked through an alleyway to find his old friends. He was thinking about how long he would stay, or if the Isabella chick would still be at Providence. Would Providence look for him? It had almost been three days since he left. Suddenly his mind went blank. He felt the world spinning as darkness filled his vision. Rex collapsed to the ground and repeated similar words to what Isabella had said. Rex was now laying in an alleyway in downtown Hong Kong. No one knew where he was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey everyone, sorry for not posting anything for a week or so, I've been really busy. I promise that I am still writing, and that I really want to upload! Again, I apologize for the wait.

Hey everyone! So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I can't wait to write chapter 7!


	7. Jones

In this story Rex and Noah go to hang out, but then something happens to Rex. Will Six and Holiday be able to stop the threat to save Providence and Rex from...himself?

There will be some violence (rated t), and no romance intended. I really hope you enjoy :)

_Rex was now laying in an alleyway in downtown Hong Kong. No one knew where he was._

Chapter 7

"Jones"

Holiday had brought Isabella back to Providence. Isabella was in Holidays office a medical bed.

"Caesar," Holiday sat across the room with Caesar. "Tell me, who really is Isabella?"

"Like I said, she is Rex and I's sister. But I guess you want more don't you?" Holiday gave a curt nod telling Caesar to continue. "She is really Rex's twin. They are both 16. When Rex had the accident that forced us to inject him with nanites, Isabella was also there. They both have the same powers, but when Isabella found out what had happened she ran away. She thought she was a freak, and EVO monster. I knew where she went, and often visited her. It was strange though because since they both had nanites from the same batch, the first one, they had some type of connection. One day, the day before the Nanite Event, both she and Rex lost their memory. I thought I saw Isabella die in the event, but I now realize it must have been her nanites shutting off. I went for the next five years in orbit until I came back and found Rex a year ago. I knew he had lost his memory again since the first time so I decided not to tell him about Isalbella. They must not have that connection anymore…." Caesar trailed off. He seemed tired and it was late at night. Holiday stood up and said they would try to help Isabella tomorrow.

The next day Holiday was in her lab trying to figure out what happened to Isabella when Six came in.

"We got an interesting message from Tuck. He said that he and the others found Rex."

"Is he safe?" Holiday asked nervously. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, Quarry could have him, or he could be hurt, or, her thoughts were interrupted

"They found him in an alley. They say he's out and they can't wake him."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thanks to Providence jets, they were at the club house in Hong Kong by that night. Tuck was telling Holiday about where and how they found Rex. Holiday, in return, told them why he might have been there and about Isabella. Cricket and Skwydd stood over by where Rex was laying on the couch. Holiday's phone ran and she answered it. Everyone was trying to hear who was on the other end, and what they said.

"Hello?"

"Holiday. I know what happened." Caesar's voice sounded from the other end. "Someone remotely told the Beta nanites, which Isabella also has inside her, to lock down." Holiday quietly replied.

"OK, we have Rex and are coming back." Holiday quickly turned to the group after hanging up.

" Skwydd, Cricket, Tuck would you like to come back with us?" Holiday asked, almost pleading.

"No, sorry we can't we need to stay here." Cricket spoke for the group. Holiday gave them a look that told them she understood, but said nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Once they were back at the base Caesar explained to Holiday about what he found. "There was also a tracker on Isabella, but she seemed to have turned it off. I might be able to turn in back on and locate where the signal is coming from." Caesar pulled a small circular thing out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons on the computer and a red light lit up on the device. Holiday and Caesar were on their way out to find the source of the signal when they met Six. Caesar told him what he told Holiday and said they would need Six if they ran into trouble.

Once the group landed in front of a warehouse in Bradford Pennsylvania they cautiously got out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Jones, we have picked up the tracking signal from Isabella, it looks like she is on her way back!"

"What? But she is shut down! Open the doors, let her in. Hopefully she has Rex." Jones stood up from his chair and gracefully walked to the entrance of the building, a group of human-like EVOs followed behind him in a line and waited. The door slowly opened.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Holiday followed Six up to the building. "Are you sure this is it?" she asked Caesar giving him and odd look. Suddenly the large garage-like door opened. The group took a step back in shock.

"Well," A man in a black suit with a gray and black tie stood in front of a line of EVO-humans. "If it isn't Providence! I knew you would find me eventually." He stepped forward. An EVO tried to follow, but the man signaled to stay back. "Did you find my Isabella? What about Rex? Is he here too?" The man seemed to know everything and obviously wasn't scared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

SOOOO… Now we have a name to the mysterious man! AHH! I love this! I was going to make the servants people, then Fzy asked a question about maybe they aren't human and my mind kept rolling with the idea.

I hope to see you all again in chapter 8 :)


End file.
